Do You Wanna Be My Lover?
by shafa.sisparkyu
Summary: Shiro Kurumizawa(OC) gadis cupu yang terlupakan, tak sengaja menabrak sosok Akashi Seijuuro di perpustakaan kota. Banyak kejadian aneh setelah pertemuan itu. Mulai dari Shiro yang merasa Akashi menganggu, dan Akashi yang memiliki perasaan aneh pada sosok bersurai perak itu.


'**Do You Wanna Be My Lover?'**

_Shiroi Kurumizawa(OC)  
Akashi Seijuuro  
Generation of Miracle member & Momoi Sastsuki._

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Warning : kalau ada Typo mohon dimaafkan. Kalau character KuroBasu nya agak OOC atau sangat OOC maka saya meminta maaf sekali lagi. Jalan cerita mungkin membosankan karena cukup atau bahkan sangat pasaran, soalnya hanya jalan cerita ini yang numpang lewat di imajinasi saya (=.=") hehehe. Alur nya juga mungkin agak kecepatan(?)._

_Maaf kalau summary nya gaje :v_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu terdiam ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis bersurai _perak _ sepunggung itu sedang memungut buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dilantai _perpustakaan kota._ Yah, Akashi Seijhuuro pemuda berambut merah itu hanya terdiam sambil melihat sosok gadis yang baru ditabraknya itu. ah,atau bisa dibilang gadis itu salah karena menabrak Akashi—menyebabkan Akashi tak mau meminta maaf. Gadis itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf tanpa menoleh pada orang yang ditabraknya dan masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang bertuliskan 'tugas musim panas'.

"maaf kan aku"ucap gadis itu lagi—dengan masih tak menoleh pada orang yang ditabraknya. Ia tau kalau pemuda itu masih berada dibelakangnya jadi dia terus saja meminta maaf. Setelah akhirnya selesai ia atur ia pun mengangkat buku nya yang berjumblah 32 buku yang masing-masing halaman terdiri dari 40 lembar.

Gadis itu berbalik untuk meminta maaf lagi pada pemuda itu. "ma-maafkan aku"ucap gadis itu. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu pun segera berbalik menuju meja tersebut.

Setibanya tanpa disadari kalau Akashi juga ikut duduk didepan gadis bersurai _perak_ itu.

"hey,siapa namamu?"tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terkaget, dan keringatnya bercucuran.

"e-eh? Na-namaku.. anda berbicara dengan saya?"tanya gadis itu seraya menunjuk wajahnya. Akashi yang tak suka kalau ada seorang yang diperintahnya untuk menjawab itu lama. Akashi menggebrak meja membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh padanya, serta membuat gadis itu merinding.

"memangnya dengan siapa lagi aku bicara?"tanya Akashi dengan nada mengancam seraya duduk kembali. Membuat gadis itu ingin mati tiba-tiba.

"a-aku... Shiro Ku-kurumizawa"ucap gadis itu terbata. Sedangkan Akashi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum—bagi gadis itu, senyuman Akashi begitu menakutkan sedangkan gadis lainnya pasti akan berteriak _fansgirling_.

"hmmm... Namaku Seijhuuro Akashi. Sepertinya kau juga berada di sekolah yang sama denganku. Benarkan? Terlihat dari seragammu"ujar Akashi. Kurumi menganngguk cepat, ia terdiam dengan terus memandang pemuda yang berada didepannya.

'Akashi Seijhuuro. Siswa terkaya dan terjenius dikelas A'ucap Kurumi dalam hati memandang kagum sosok Akashi.

"i-iyah.. a-aku berada dikelas C"jawab Kurumi gugup, ia takut karena sosok didepannya ini terkenal akan kekejamannya.

_**(Note : Dalam Fanfiction ini. Di SMA Teiko setiap kelas dibagi menjadi 3 bagian. Contohnya yaitu kelas 11-A,11-B dan 11-C. Kelas A berisi semua anak dari kalangan orang kaya. Kelas B dihuni siswa-siswi dari kalangan menengah dan kelas C terdiri dari siswa-siswi kurang mampu)**_

"oohh... ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau meminjam buku yang sangat banyak begini? Dan bukannya besok hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur musim panas?"tanya Akashi keheranan. Yah,orang sejenius dia tidak perlu terlalu repot untuk belajar dengan sangat keras.

"i-ini? Teman-teman dari kelas B dan C menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan semua soal dari buku 'musim panas'. Karena mereka katanya sibuk untuk bersama keluarga, jadi mereka meminta pertolonganku untuk menjawab soal-soal ini"jawab Kurumi polos. Akashi terkaget mendengar penuturan gadis ini.

"kau bodoh,yah?"ucap Akashi sambil memandang Kurumi yang mulai mengerjakan buku-buku tugas 'musim panas' yang berjumlah 32 buah itu. Kurumi yang mendengar ucapan Akashi hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"maksudku.. kenapa kau begitu bodoh mau diperdaya oleh orang lain?"tanya Akashi. Kurumi terbelalak. Ia berdiri dan menatap Akashi dengan kesal. "apa maksudmu,Akashi-san!? Teman-temanku meminta bantuan padaku, apa salahnya aku membantu lagian mereka itu teman-temanku"bentak Kurumi sambil memandang kesal ke Akashi.

"heeh. Kau itu hanya diperdaya. Aku bisa tau, kau pasti tak mempunyai teman dikelas. Nah,agar untuk kau dianggap kau bersedia mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka. Musim panas yang seharusnya diisi liburan kau ganti dengan mengisi soal-soal membosankan itu tanpa balasan"ungkap Akashi. Kurumi terdiam, yah benar. Semua yang dikatakan Akahi benar.

"diam!"bentak Kurumi. Semua orang menoleh padanya. Air matanya sudah menggenang namun ia tahan tak mau keluar untuk menambah rasa malunya. Akashi hanya terkaget,gadis ini benar-benar berani membentaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kurumi langsung merapikan semua buku-buku itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"gadis ini..".

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kurumi datang ke sekolah dengan gaya cupu nya seperti biasa. Tak seperti lainnya, tak ada seorang pun yang menyapa dirinya. Hingga seorang pemuda berambut merah datang merangkul pundaknya. Semua orang terkaget dan berteriak "heeeeeeehhh!?".

Kurumi menelan ludah mengetahui siapa pemuda yang sedang merangkul pundaknya. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Dia benar-benar bodoh berbuat seperti itu kemarin, dia mencari mati.

"Ohayo,Shiro"sapa Akashi. Kurumi bergidik ngeri, dia hanya diam terpaku.

"heeh. Kalau disapa sebaiknya kau menjawab,kan?"tanya Akashi kesal. "o-ohayo,Akashi-san"jawab Kurumi dengan gugup.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas dan akan memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang mau memperdayaimu"ucap Akashi . ia berjalan dengan cukup cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Kurumi. Semua orang ter-_shock_ karena Akashi yang begitu terkenal dan memiliki banyak fans malah mengobrol dan bahkan berpegangan tangan dengan gadis cupu yang tidak dikenal.

"tu-tunggu.. Akashi-san!"bentak Kurumi dengan takut-takut. Akashi terdiam, berbalik menatap gadis itu. "i-ini.. tak ada hubungannya denganmu! La-lagian.. u-untuk.. u-untuk apa kau peduli? Ki-kita hanya bertemu ke-kemarin dan kau sudah peduli!"bentak Kurumi sambil menarik tangannya paksa kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya. Semuanya hanya diam memerhatikan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Di ruang olahraga, sudah berkumpul 6 orang pemain basket yang dikenal sebagai 'Kiseki No Sedai' dan seorang maneger manis.

"hey,Midorimacchi... kau lihat kapten? Dia sepertinya lagi memikirkan sesuatu"bisik seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada teman berambut hijau berkacamatanya.

"apa yang kau katakan,bodoh? Mungkin kapten sedang memikirkan—"belum sempat si rambut hijau atau kita panggil saja Midorima Shintaro itu melanjutkan perkataannya, seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ sepunggung itu sudah memotong kalimatnya "mungkin Akashi-kun sedang _badmood_ karena gadis yang tadi pagi. Iya,kan Aomine-kun?"ucap Momoi. Perempatan kekesalan sudah muncul di dahi Midorima namun ia menahan rasa kesalnya itu—menjaga _images_(hahaha).

"hmm... yah"jawab Aomine seadanya. Kise yang mendengarnya begitu kaget. "be-benarkah? Ada yang bisa menceritakan padaku? Ayolah aku penasaran"rengek Kise. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kuroko dan menceritakan kejadian tadi—dengan mereka yang kaget karena kemunculan Kuroko yang selalu mendadak meskipun dia sudah berada disitu sedari tadi-.

"heehhh!? Jadi,begitu yah Kurokocchi? Aku nggak nyangka"ucap Kise, Kuroko mengangguk. Sedangkan dibenak semua anggota GoM minus Akashi adalah "dia gadis yang benar pemberani"

"Akachin, ada gadis yang mencarimu. Heehh.. masuklah"ujar Murasakibara kun. Semua memandang Murasakibara yang berdiri disebalh pintu. Ia berjalan kemudian diikuti seorang gadis.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Shiro?"tanya Akashi. Semua terkaget 'jadi ini gadis berani mati'batin GoM dan Momoi. Kurumi juga sangat terkaget karena Akashi memanggil nama depannya.

Kurumi dengan ketakutan menghampiri Akashi sambil membawa sekotak bento. "Akashi-san... maafkan ketidaksopananku. Ja-jadi... aku memberikanmu bekali sebagai ganti permintaan maaf"ucap Kurumi sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento miliknya.

Akashi hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Kurumi terdiam, dia telah berani mempermalukan sang kapten GoM didepan banyak orang. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"a-anoo.. Shiroicchi bagaimana kalau bento mu itu untukku?"teriak Kise dengan embel-embel 'cchi' diakhir nama Kurumi. Kurumi berbalik dan menatap heran, menunjuk dirinya sendiri "anda berbicara denganku?"tanya Kurumi, dan Kise mengangguk seraya menghampiri Kurumi.

"i-ini"ucap Kurumi seraya memberi bento nya serta berlari kencang. Semuanya hanya cengo. Tak tersangka dari kejauhan sang Kapten belum betul-betul meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"hey,Kise-kun jangan seperti itu. Eh,Shiro-chan... bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di atap?"ajak Momoi. Kurumi terdiam, dia tak menyangka orang-orang paling populer disekolahnya itu baik padanya, bahkan memanggil nama depannya.

.

.

.

"ne... ne... aku membuatkan bekal untuk kalian semua"ucap si rambut Pink sambil membuka tempat makanan yang cukup besar miliknya. Semua terdiam. Mereka meneguk ludah melihat masakan buatan Momoi, tapi itu tidak nampak seperti masakan karena Lemon itu masih sangat utuh dan hanya dilumuri dengan madu.

"aku tidak mau. Aku punya makanan sendiri-nanodayo"ucap Midorima berusaha menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"etto.. terima kasih. Tapi aku punya bento juga,Momoi-cchi"ucap Kise melakukan hal yang sama seperti Midorima.

"doumo"ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil lemon itu dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut masakan!"omel Aomine tanpa memikirkan perasaan Momoi. Membuat gadis itu terseinggung dan mencubit lengan Aomine.

"ano.. bekalku cukup banyak. Kalian mau berbagi?"Tanya Kurumi yang sempat terabaikan. Semua nya menoleh dan terkagum-kagum dengan masakan Kurumi yang nampak seperti buatan Sakurai.

"menakjubkan! Kuharap rasanya enak-sshu!"ucap Kise seraya mengambil sepotong daging sapi bakar milik Kurumi. Semua terdiam melihat ekspresi Kise yang nampaknya kurang menyenangkan hingga gigitan pertama(?) baground bunga-bunga menghiasi Kise.

"sangat lezat-sshu!"ucap Kise. Membuat semuanya bersemengat mencicipi makanan buatan Kurumi. Sama halnya dengan Kise mereka terkagum-kagum.

"ka-kalian terlalu memuji"ucap Kurumi merasa tidak enak bila terlalu dipuji, padahal menurutnya itu biasa saja.

"apa yang kau katakan,Kurumi-san? Ini benar-benar enak"ucap Kuroko. Kurumi yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum. Namun tanpa disadari aura gelap telah menyelimuti mereka.

"hueh... Tetsu-kun jangan berpaling dariku! Shiro-chan kan dadanya cup A. Aku tidak akan kalah,karena aku cup D"ucap Momoi seraya bergelayut di lengan Kuroko membuat Kuroko agak sedikit kesakitan.

"cup A!?"tanya Kurumi dengan sangat shock, dia meraba dadanya. 'aku benar-benar gepeng' ucapnya membatin.

"ma-maafkan aku,Shiro-chan. Nanti kau pasti bisa mendapatkan cup B"ucap Momoi yang bermaksud menyemangati namun terasa menyakitkan bagi siapa pun gadis berdada cup A.

"itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dada-nanodayo"ucap Midorima melerai. Sebenarnya dia agak –ngeh mendengar Momoi dan Kurumi membicarakan tentang dada diantara para lelaki.

"hehehe"Momoi terkekeh. Kurumi tersenyum pasrah.

.

.

.

Sudah sore, dan akhirnya pelajaran tambahan sudah usai. Semua siswa-siswi pun bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah tak terkecuali Kurumi. Ia sekarang sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor.

"hey,Shiroi"panggil pemuda berambut merah menyala itu,Akashi. Kurumi terdiam, ia berbalik dan menemukan Akashi sudah tersenyum padanya.

"mau kuantar pulang?"tanya Akashi seraya menyodorkan tangannya. Kurumi menatap tangan pemuda itu. Ia meraihnya membuat Akashi cukup terkejut. Lembut. Satu kata itu yang ia rasakan ketika tangannya disentuh oleh Kurumi.

Kurumi mengangkat tangan Akashi, menyentuh pipinya. Tanpa Kurumi sadari, air matanya mengalir. Akashi terkaget, ia mematung tak mengerti. Otak jenius nya tak mengerti maksud gadis ini.

"te-terima kasih.. karena Akashi-san... aku mempunyai teman"ucap Kurumi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bertemu dengan Akashi. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat sang Emperor memerah.

"apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya. Kurumi tersenyum manis, ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

"mau makan bersama?"tanya Akashi. Kurumi mengangguk malu karena belum sempat ia menolak bunyi perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi, sejujurnya dia memang lapar. Karena saat makan siang tadi, Kise mengambil semua makanannya.

"baiklah. Ayo..."ajak Akashi seraya menarik tangan Kurumi. Kurumi hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Akashi. Sebenarnya dia ingin menarik paksa tangannya, namun Akashi sudah mengunci tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Kurumi cengo melihat restoran yang akan ia tempati bersama Akashi itu. Bagi dirinya dia mungkin perlu waktu 10 tahun agar bisa makan puas ditempat ini. Tempat dimana hanya orang-orang kaya yang bisa makan.

Akashi menari kursi tersebut, kemudian mempersilahkan Kurumi duduk. Empuk dan nyaman, hanya itu yang terlintas saat Kurumi duduk di kursi itu.

Seorang pelayan datang, kemudian memberi hormat pada Akashi. "tidak biasanya Tuan Muda datang bersama seorang gadis bukannya bersama anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah dia kekasih anda?"tanya pelayan itu lembut.

'tu-tunggu! Tuan muda? Kekasih? Jadi pemilik perusahaan ini adalah keluarganya Akash-san!?'tanya Kurumi dalam hati.

"kekasih? Yah, dia kekasihku. Cantik bukan?"ucap Akashi. Pelayan itu mengangguk antusias. Kurumi cengo. Kekasih?

"kalau begitu kami akan menyiapkan makan malam terbaik untuk anda berdua"ucap pelayan itu seraya pergi menuju dapur.

"tu-tunggu... Akashi-san. Kenapa... ke-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? A-aku kan bukan kekasihmu!"ucap Kurumi gelagapan. Akashi menyeringai, membuat Kurumi bergidik ngeri. Namun, langsung tergantikan oleh senyum tulus Akashi.

"sekarang.. kau adalah kekasihku"ucap Akashi menyatakan cinta secara tidak langsung. Kurumi terkaget, mana mungkin gadis seperti dia bisa merebut hari sosok Emperor layaknya Akashi.

"jadi,kau mau kan? Kalau tidak. Aku akan..."Akashi menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian mengeluarkan gunting-gunting super tajamnya. Kurumi meneguk ludah melihat ancaman pasti dari Akashi.

"bagaimana? **Do You Wanna Be My Lover**?"tanya Akashi lagi ingin memastikan. Kurumi menunduk. "ba-baiklah kalau itu mau mu,Akashi-san"jawab Kurumi. Namun Akashi tidak puas dengan jawaban seperti itu sehingga dia harus menodongkan guntingnya lagi. "jawab dengan tulus,Shiro". Kurumi serasa sudah melihat nyawanya melayang.

"aku mau,Akashi-san!"jawab Kurumi, membuat Akashi puas. Keduanya pun saling memandang dengan wajah memerah. Pernyataan cinta yang aneh dan cukup ekstrim.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir! Mohon review(?)-nya,yah... kritik dan saran dianjurkan. Tapi kalau mau m enjelek-jelekkan lebih baik nggak =.= hehe...**


End file.
